


[Podfic] Sell Your Body to the Night

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Car Sex, Comeplay, Download Available, Fisting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Scent Marking, Secrets, Sexual Assault, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," he repeated impatiently. "I'm not a cop. I'm someone who wants to exchange my money for your sexual services. I was told you were in that line of work."</p><p>"I, uh, yeah, sorry," Stiles said. He glanced around again and then up--the full moon was almost directly overhead. Just one of those nights, maybe. "Yeah, I am. I do that."</p><p>Podfic of Dira Sudis' <i>Sell Your Body to the Night</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sell Your Body to the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838161) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music (ZIP)](https://copy.com/ikBu4RetanQifDx7/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Sell%20Your%20Body%20to%20the%20Night.rar?download=1) (direct download) | 11:00:14 | 595 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 with music (one file)](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/mfws9yiegw3kyzt/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Sell%20Your%20Body%20to%20the%20Night.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 11:00:14 | 604 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sell-your-body-to-night)  
  
### Music

This Is My City - Timothy Victor 

**If you want to download/stream each chapter individually, please go to the second chapter. :)**

 

Note: There's only a version WITH music this time. There is, however, only music at the beginning and at the end of the story, not between the different chapters, so I hope that'll be fine for you if you usually prefer podfic without music. :)

Now...

First of all, I'd like to thank Dira Sudis for giving blanket permission for podfic, and writing this amazing fic. If you enjoy it as much as I do, please make sure to go leave some feedback. ♥

As for the fic itself - I absolutely adored it when I first read it and it's probably my favourite prostitution fic ever. I admit, I was worried about a couple of tags before I started reading it - fisting and watersports was something that's always turned me off a fic before... BUT the summary looked so promising that I decided to give it a try despite my initial hesitation, and GOD, am I glad I did. If those are the tags that make you hesitate about giving this podfic/fic a try? Don't let them. Those two scenes are really intense and ended up giving me so many FEELS, so just... give them a try unless you really have a problem with those kinks.

Please note that there's also a sexual assault tag - if you want more information about this particular scene, please go to the fic and read Dira Sudis' end notes, which have a brief description of the scene in question.

Then... the podfic. I felt like challenging myself and recording something really long, and since I loved the fic so much, this was my first choice. I had so much fun recording it, and I hope the end result doesn't disappoint and does the fic justice.

I thought it would be interesting to keep a record of how much time I spent working on this - for science! - so here are my stats:

\- I started working on this on September 30th and posted it on November 4th.  
\- I had 18 recording sessions and recorded a minimum of 23 minutes and a maximum of 173 minutes per day.  
\- By the end, I had about 23 hours of recorded, unedited material; the finished podfic ended up being pretty much exactly 11 hours long.  
\- The editing process took about 51 hours.  
\- So all in all, I spent a total of about 75 hours on this, spread over the course of about a month. 

Phew. 

The music... I had a different song in mind at first, but I really love This Is My City, and I thought it fit since there's so much about San Francisco in the fic, so... it just kind of fit. 

Sooo... yeah! I hope you like it, and... feedback makes my day. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/f9glyco122l8w3h/Chapter%201.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:45:08 - 42.4 MB

**Chapter 2**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/w36dcgmhybt6psr/Chapter%202.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:32:39 - 30.7 MB

**Chapter 3**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/eag0b8wsm7adb77/Chapter%203.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:34:28 - 32.4 MB

**Chapter 4**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/omylyvalu456k7o/Chapter%204.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:46:09 - 43.4 MB

**Chapter 5**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4btnk1q86zccxni/Chapter%205.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:51:53 - 48.8 MB

**Chapter 6**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/byrw9u9auvq3ubb/Chapter%206.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:44:58 - 42.3 MB

**Chapter 7**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ghay1fqspua5pk2/Chapter%207.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:30:51 - 29.1 MB

**Chapter 8**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0il7znyvyjsutum/Chapter%208.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:50:33 - 47.5 MB

**Chapter 9**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8jaxi66grxrs94o/Chapter%209.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:47:39 - 44.7 MB

**Chapter 10**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hunrqv5hsxzx79f/Chapter%2010.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:43:02 - 40.5 MB

**Chapter 11**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ptpxmeq68w6xszl/Chapter%2011.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:49:07 - 46.1 MB

**Chapter 12**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/owzgiwnq3pgy1vd/Chapter%2012.mp3) (right click; save as)  
01:02:37 - 58.8 MB

**Chapter 13**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/b90z3epgtfwgacv/Chapter%2013.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:40:23 - 37.9 MB

**Chapter 14**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/wnwslp5f53gauon/Chapter%2014.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:34:17 - 32.2 MB

**Chapter 15**

[DOWNLOAD](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/51s4qqyo8wip4k0/Chapter%2015.mp3) (right click; save as)  
00:46:22 - 43.5 MB


End file.
